


Call For Help

by vladamsandler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Infinity War, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: The conversation between Bruce and Steve over Tony’s flip phone.





	Call For Help

 

Steve takes a deep breath, the moment of humor gone from his banter with Natasha. She’s frowning at the cellphone in his hand too.

“I’ll wake Sam.” She leaves her whiskey glass on the table and exits the room silently.

They both know Tony wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency. A real emergency. Something even the genuis/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist had to admit he couldn’t handle himself.

Steve flicks open the phone with a look of steeled seriousness. “Tony?”

“Cap? Please, oh god, help—“

Steve stands and holds the phone to his ear with two hands. The audio on the other line seems muffled and fuzzy. “Dr. Banner? Is that you?” The last he’d heard of Bruce, he was rescuing Natasha from Ultron’s imprisonment in Sokovia. After he went green, the Hulk took off with the Quinjet in stealth mode.

That was three years ago.

“Tony’s gone! We need to find Vision!”

“Where is Tony now? Dr. Banner?”

“They took him... Oh god, he’s coming... What are we going to do?” Bruce spins wildly, scanning the destruction around him, his adrenaline-fueled focus slipping away. People run past him, bleeding and screaming, covered in dust.

“Dr. Banner, I need you to calm down.” Steve turns away from Natasha’s wide eyes in the doorway. He steps outside onto the hotel room’s terrace and slides the door closed behind him. “Listen to me. Where are you now?”

“I’m... in New York... City...” Bruce takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily.

“Okay, good. Can you get to headquarters?”

“The... tower? I...”

“Ah, the compound. North of the city. We relocated after Sokovia. You’ll be safe there.”

“Where are you?” Bruce asks nervously, looking around for the possibility of a taxi of some sort.

“I’ll be there soon.” Steve bites his lip, looking out over the London skyline. “Is Tony in immediate danger? Who is ‘he’?”

“Thanos! He’s coming!” Bruce’s legs suddenly feel weak at the reminder of the apocalyptic events in motion. He collapses near a pile of rubble and runs his shaking fingers through his hair. “His lackey took the wizard and Tony went after them with the kid in the spaceship and now they’re gone!” The haphazard explanation comes tumbling out, laced with panic and sorrow.

Steve strains to understand Bruce’s rambling through the fuzzy line. “Dr. Banner? Stay with me. I need you to find Pepper Potts and Colonel Rhodes. Can you do that for me?”

Bruce rubs his face, embarrassed at Steve’s careful tone. “Cap, you gotta find Vision. Thanos is coming for his stone. The mind stone. It’s one of the six Infinity Stones, and if Thanos acquires all of them...” Bruce suddenly bites back a roll of nausea. “We need you, Cap. The Avengers need you. Tony needs you. I don’t know what went down while I was gone... but this is bigger than all of that. We’re talking about the fate of the universe here!”

Steve grips the handrail tightly, but remains composed. “I have an idea of where we can find him. Go to the Avengers compound and we’ll try to meet you there tonight. Please call me if there are any developments.”

Bruce takes another couple deep breaths. Steve’s calm, authoritative voice was so good to hear. They really needed a leader right now. “Okay. I will.”

“And Bruce?” Steve pauses before hanging up, “It’s good to have you back. Welcome home.”

The line beeps and Bruce claps the phone shut. He stares at the fractured screen for a moment, attempting to collect himself. He’s finally home.

 


End file.
